Jamyang Kwin kyaoe
Jamyang Kwin kyaoe - Duch pochodząca z Tybetu. Nie pamięta już ile lat błąka się po świecie w poszukiwaniu spokoju. Swoje poprzednie życie opuściła w górach, przygnieciona ogromnym kamieniem, wyzionęła ducha z wyczerpania. Po przystosowaniu się do nowej sytuacji, Jamyang zapragnęła znaleźć nową rodzinę, wierzyła bowiem że już nigdy nie ujrzy tej biologicznej. Szczęśliwie, odkryła że po świecie chodzą podobne do niej stworzenia i tak natrafiła na Straszyceum Monster High. Od dziewczyny bije spokojna i ciepła aura, nie nie bawi ją pogoń za dobrami materialnymi. Wielką wagę przykłada do pielęgnacji swojego dobrego imienia, chociaż stroni od pomocy fizycznej, z racji tego że jej dobre chęci w większości przypadków kończą się fiaskiem. Woli wspierać słowami i prawdami z nich płynącymi, za cel obrała sobie pomagać słowem tym którzy tego potrzebują, wskazywać najlepszą ścieżkę do osiągnięcia sukcesu, przy tym kieruje się mądrościami nazbieranymi nie tylko za życia, tak naprawdę najwięcej Jamyang nauczyła się podróżując jako duch, rozmawiając i wysłuchując historii innych osób. Osobowość Jamyang to osoba dla większości enigmatyczna. Czasem płaczliwa, czasem chodzi radosna i nierzadko na jej twarzy pojawia się wyraz zadumania. Dziewczyna ma bardzo spokojne usposobienie, już za życia była niezwykle słaba fizycznie, Co tłumaczyła sobie pożytkowaniem energii w celach umysłowych wobec czego nawet teraz, kiedy nie ma materialnego ciała unika wszystkiego co kojarzy się z wysiłkiem fizycznym - sprawia to że zawsze używa telekinezy oraz lewitacji. Bardziej zafascynowane sportem potwory, uważają przez to że duszyczka jest leniwa. Jamyang potrafi być oparciem, chętnie wesprze słowem - gorzej jest ze wsparciem czynem. Dziewczyna bardzo niechętnie pomaga fizycznie, z uwagi na to że ilekroć by nie chciała komuś pomóc czynem i jak bardzo, dobre chęci duszki nierzadko zwyczajnie spalają na panewce, dlatego osobiście woli słowem nakierować na właściwe tory. Wbrew pozorom Jamyang potrafi zjednać sobie nieprzyjaciół. Nie wszyscy chcą wysłuchiwać jej madrości (nie)życiowych. Jamyang mimo swojej opanowanej natury, bez problemowo potrafi dogadać się zarówno z towarzyskimi sangwinikami, wybuchowymi cholerykami czy spokojnymi melancholikami. Została wychowana w bardzo tradycyjnej i wielopokoleniowej rodzinie. Od dziecka wpajano jej miłość oraz równość wszelkich stworzeń, tych potworzych czy nie potworzych a także by wysłuchiwać a nie potępiać. Duszyca wartości którymi się kieruje wyniosła właśnie z rodzinnego domu. Jamyang cechuje ogromna samodyscyplina oraz dystans do siebie i wiara w swoje czyny, lecz nie ma ona charakteru pychy. Jeśli uważa że grupa postępuje źle, jest w stanie sprzeciwić się ogólnie przyjętym zasadom w imię dobra w które wierzy. Również silna wola duszki jest jej znakiem rozpoznawczym. Potrafi powiedzieć nie tylko komuś ale i sobie "Nie". Z uwagi na te dwie cechy, zdarza się że duszyca brana jest za osobę nie potrafiącą myśleć nie szablonowo oraz potrzebującą mieć zawsze jak najbardziej dopracowany plan działania czy pracy. Jamyang jest zwolenniczką powiedzenia "przez trudy do gwiazd", nigdy nie szuka dróg na skróty, wie że najbardziej satysfakcjonujące uczucie daje ciężko wykonana praca. Potrafi do jednej czynności lub osoby podchodzić kilka razy szukając sposobu jak ją rozgryźć co doskonale widać w jej relacji z Dae-Jungiem. Wśród innych osób Jamyang stara się promować zdrowy tryb życia, zachęcając do praktykowania zdrowej diety czy (jak dotąd bezskutecznie) przekonując grono pedagogiczne jak bardzo ważne i wartościowe jest obcowanie z naturą. Dziewczyna wierzy że równie ważne co edukowanie słowem jest pokazywanie innym swoich wartości czynami, dlatego stara się postępować wg. Swojego "kręgosłupu moralnego". Wierzy że prędzej czy później zło zostanie ukarane, dobro wynagrodzone. Marzy jej się społeczeństwo w którym osoby są oceniane na podstawie czynów a nie pochodzenia. Wbrew wszelkim pozorom melancholijnej, zamkniętej w swoim światku dziewczyny, duszka jest bardzo zafascynowana otaczającym ją światem. Szczególnie jeśli chodzi o kręgi kulturowe. z zamiłowaniem wysłuchuje wykładów nauczycieli oraz przegląda książki, w których może choć trochę poznać nową kulturę. Jednakże, największe wartości dla Jamyang stanowią rodzina oraz przyjaciele. Jeśli tylko znajdzie kolejną osonę która stanie się dla niej nawet w małym stopniu ważna, z troską będzie się nią opiekować. Wygląd Jamyang o wiele więcej w swoim wyglądzie odziedziczyła po ojcu niż po matce. Skóra duszki jest barwy cielistej o jasnym odcieniu. Emanuje od dziewczyny żółtawa poświata co znacząco wpływa na postrzeganie jej koloru skóry. Miejsca na powiekach, dekolcie, kawałku szyi, czoła oraz dłoniach a także stopach i nóg do połowy kolan, duszyca ma wytatuowane henną ze złotawym barwnikiem. Wzory tatuaży przedstawiają orientalne ornamenty, zaś ten znajdujący się na czole dziewczyny - kwiat lotosu, co jest w jej przypadku symboliczne. Włosy upiorki sięgają do jej ud, mają barwę głębokiej szarości. Jej twarz jest typowej dla Azjatek aparycji - rysy, kształt nosa ust czy brwi ale z jednym drobnym wyjątkiem. Otóż oczy nastolatka ma niespotykanie na swoje pochodzenie duże, wydatne oraz szkliste. Tęczówki dziewczyny są barwy orzechowej a obwódka wokół źrenicy malinowej. Brwi duszki są barwy złocistego brązu. Z racji bycia duchem, kończyny nastolatki są lekko przeźroczyste, a ona sama unosi się nad ziemią kilka centymetrów. Relacje 'Rodzina' Jamyang jest córką Taja oraz Tybetanki, rodzice duszycy swego czasu zajmowali się wypasaniem owiec oraz handlem produktami mlecznymi. Dziewczyna bardzo kochała swoich rodziców, niestety po śmierci była zmuszona zerwać z nimi kontakt. Tak samo jak ze swoim starszym bratem imieniem Sonam, który by ratować swoją siostrę, poświęcił własne życie, lecz nawet ten gest nie był w stanie zmienić jej losu. Dziewczyna, w odróżnieniu od większości duchów doskonale pamięta swój poprzedni żywot. Odkąd na nowo odnalazła brata wprost nie mogą się sobą nacieszyć. 'Dalsza rodzina' O dalszej rodzinie Jamyang, wiadomo jedynie tyle że w większości jej członkowie zamieszkują Tajlandię. Wszystko dlatego, że o wiele więcej członków rodziny duszki pochodzi od strony ojca. Nie znane są losy krewnych dziewczyny od strony matki. Wysoce prawdopodobne jest że część osób spokrewnionych z Jamyang żyje. 'Przyjaciele' Najlepszą przyjaciółką Jamyang jest Sunita, dziewczyny są bardzo często widywane w swoim towarzystwie, wiedzą że mogą na sobie polegać. W gronie przyjaciół Jamyang znajdują się także -Ayano, obie dziewczyny łączy niezwykle podobny charakter oraz w dużej mierze podejście do świata, Hyeon-Jeong i dziewczyna brata Jamyang - Zyanya. 'Znajomi' Choć początkowo jej relacja z Simone nie była zbyt obiecująca, dziewczyny zostały dobrymi znajomymi widującymi się na przerwach. Dobre, koleżeńskie relacje, duszyca ma także z kotołaczką - Mei Lin Lang, duszycą - Tahirą Jamil, wampirzycą - Jessamine Du Flowhidden, wróżką - Manaia Te Azarola oraz kitsune - Michiru Haną. 'Nieprzyjaciele' Dziewczyna z wzajemnością nie przepada za Kim Ahn Liêu. Również Mun Dae-Jung nie przepada za towarzystwem duszki która usilnie próbuje przekonać go do tego by pogodził się ze swoim losem, na próżno. 'Miłość' Dziewczyna wyraźnie czuje coś do Susumu z którym jest ciągle widywana. Jamyang jest osobą panseksualną, kocha za duszę nie płeć i było tak już za czasów kiedy żyła. 'Zwierzak' Zwierzakiem duszycy, od nie dawna jest samica kota birmańskiego, którego dziewczyna nazwała Irelia. Jak powtarza azjatka, to niezwykle urocze stworzenie i jej osobisty "talizman" na poprawę nastroju. 'Historie relacji' Z Sunita Malone Dziewczyny poznały się w szkole. Właściwie to Jamyang pierwsza zauważyła Sunitę, kiedy ta - korzystając z duchowej formy - przelatywała szkolnym korytarzem. Jamyang była pewna że zauważyła nową osobę w szkole. Postanowiła przez jakiś czas ją śledzić, co było łatwe - w końcu sama była duchem. Plan Tybetanki nie potrwał zbyt długo - zgubiła rSunitę w tłumie uczniów. Zdezorientowana próbowała rozpocząć "poszukiwania", lecz wpadła na Sunitę która zdążyła wrócić do swojego ciała. Czarnowłosa, rzecz jasna nie wiedziała wtedy o zdolnościach dziewczyny, bąknęła cicho " przepraszam" i odleciała by kontynuować szukanie. Jamyang jeszcze kilka razy miała okazję spotkać nieznajomego ducha o różowych włosach - lecz za każdym razem próba odkrycia tożsamości nowej znajomej kończyła się fiaskiem. Jamyang nie wiedziała czemu, ale gdzieś w głębi siebie czuła że musi ją odnaleźć. Różowowłosy duch niewątpliwie ją fascynował. (...) Jakież było zdziwienie czarnowłosej jak zobaczyła, że różowowłosa duszka, którą śledzi od jakiegoś czasu bez skrępowania wchodzi sobie do leżącego w koncie kantorku ciała młodej dziewczyny. Kiedy otworzyła oczy, Jamyang aż krzyknęła. Wtedy różowowłosa dostrzegła Jamyang i nie miała innego wyjścia jak wyjaśnienie sytuacji. Sunita - bo tak przedstawiła się różowowłosa - streściła Jamyang swoją historię, ku jej zdziwieniu Jamyang nie wyśmiała jej ani nie uciekła ze strachem co więcej - zdolności Sunity do opuszczenia ciała tylko pogłębiły fascynację jej osobą, jaką Jamyang odczuła już pierwszego spotkania. Duszyca która jeszcze za czasów życia interesowała się mistycyzmem i zjawiskami parapsychicznymi była po prostu podekscytowana. Jej zdaniem - poznały się nie bez powodu. Obecnie, dziewczyny są bardzo często razem widywane, można wręcz rzec że są dla siebie najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, a niektórzy nawet je ze sobą swatają. 'Z Dae-Jungiem' Ich relacja wbrew pozorom nie jest skomplikowana. Jamyang natrafiła na Dae-Junga całkowicie przypadkiem, nie mal od razu zorientowała się że chłopak ma problemy związane z jego obecną sytuacją. Dziewczyna za cel obrała sobie wpłynięcie na poglądy chłopaka i pomoc w przystosowaniu się do bycia duchem, lecz bezskutecznie. Dae-Jung odrzuca słowa Jamyang, traktując jej "mądrości" jak zupełnie niepotrzebne przeszkadzanie. Zainteresowania 'Mistycyzm' Dziewczyna urodziła się w rodzinie mistyków, toteż od bardzo małego miała styczność z różnymi zjawiskami, czy terminami związanymi z pojęciami mistycyzmu. Dodatkowo, babka Jamyang interesowała się ezoteryką, i często opowiadała wnuczce o swoich "doświadczeniach" z siłami nadnaturalnymi. Dziewczynę za życia mistycyzm czy ezoteryka pasjonowały ogromnie, obecnie, pomimo bycia duchem, te terminy nadal fascynują Jamyang i może właśnie dzięki temu, dziewczyna tak łatwo przystosowała się do nowego stanu. 'Tatuaże' Jamyang interesuje się także tatuażami - zwłaszcza tymi, wykonanymi z henny. W wolnych chwilach szkicuje nowe projekty, a swoje zdolności bardzo lubi testować na swoich koleżankach. Tak jqk mistycyzm - tatuaże zostały dziewczynie jeszcze za czasów życia, a ozdoby które pokrywają jej osobę wykonała samodzielnie. Zdolności *'Telekineza' - Jako duch, dziewczyna przy pomocy siły swej woli jest w stanie przenosić ciała stałe czy płyny. *'Lewitacja' - Jamyang potrafi unosić się do kilkunastu centymetrów nad ziemią. Tak najczęściej się przemieszcza. *'Nieśmiertelność' - Będąc duchem, Jamyang zyskała nieśmiertelność. *'Nawiedzanie i opętanie' - Jamyang zyskała zdolność do opętywania danej osoby czy rzeczy (wyjątek stanowią duchy). Nigdy z niej nie skorzystała - drobną próbę zmiany czyjegoś światopoglądu nie uważa za zło, w przeciwieństwie do ingerowania w czyjąś wolną wolę czy ciało. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Delikatnych tatuażach z henny, które okrywają dłonie, kolana, stopy, dekolt oraz fragment szyji a także skronia dziewczyny. *Naszyjniku w kształcie kwiatu lotosu. *Bursztynowej "duchowej aurze". *Opanowanym i miękkim głosie. Wystąpienia *Wszystko i nic jednocześnie Osiągnięcia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: - Yang, Jam, Jamja. Ulubione powiedzonka: ''' - "Nie ma tęczy bez deszczu", "Szukaj a będzie Ci dane". '''Najbardziej lubi: - Szkicować nowe projekty tatuaży, górskie krajobrazy, zapachowe świece, żywe kolory, żonglerkę, geometrię oraz spędzać czas ze swoim zwierzakiem w przepięknych okolicznościach natury. ...a najmniej: - Matrialistów, głośnej muzyki, reality show, kłótni i burzy. Zwierzak: ''' - Kotka Irelia. '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: - Czegoś ciężkiego, by w razie czego, móc utrzymać w miarę stabilną formę oraz bez rodzinnej pamiątki - naszyjnika w kształcie kwiatu lotosu. Ulubiony kolor: ' - Biały oraz orzechowy, choć i szarym duszka nie pogardzi. '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' - Obecnie duszyca błąka się po Katakumbach Straszyceum. 'Ciekawostka: ' - Pierwszy tatuaż z henny, nastolatka otrzymała jako "prezent" od brata na piętnaste urodziny, dalsze tatuaże dochodziły z czasem. Ciekawostki *Kwiat lotosu ma dla Jamyang ogromne, symboliczne znaczenie, dlatego tak często pojawia się jako ozdoba na szyi duszycy i również miejsce wytatuwania go na czole nie jest przypadkowe. Kwiat lotosu symbolizuje bowiem podróż przez ciężkie chwile oraz trudy w życiu aż do osiągnięcia doskonałości, dokładnie tak jak kwiat lotosu przebija się przez taflę wody by rozwinąć płatki. *W swoim życiu miała okazję zwiedzić pobliskie Tybetowi miejsca, między innymi południowe Chiny czy Nepal. *Dziewczyna bardzo lubi zamieszczać w swoich pracach rysunki symetryczne, gdyż wtedy ma poczucie większego porządku i ładu na rysunku. *Jest miłośniczką chińskiej muzyki ludowej, jednocześnie nie lubi gdy ktoś nazywa ją Chinką i poprawia takie osoby. *Po śmierci zyskała możliwość rozumienia innych języków co ułatwiło jej adaptację w Ameryce. Za życia rozumiała jedynie język ojczysty, tybetański i podstawy chińskiego. *Jakkolwiek za życia dziewczyna mogła pozbyć się tatuaży z henny, tak obecnie są one trwałe, Jamyang nie ma także możliwości by je poprawiać czy dorobić nowe. ponieważ nie ma materialnego ciała ale to chyba jasne. *Jej imię w j.tybetańskim oznacza "pojedyncza piosenka" lub "Miękki głos". *Nazwisko natomiast, w j. Birmańskim oznacza "łańcuch", postać zawdzięcza je Amity.Galii. *Drugie imię, duszyca dzieli ze swoją mamą. *Imię zwierzaka postaci zostało zaczerpnięte z gry "League of Legends". *Urodziny obchodzi Siedemnastego września. *Jeden z cytatów pochodzi od jednej z wypowiedzi papieża Jana Pawła II. *Idea z bronią oraz jej wyglądem w serii "Defenders of Light" Która bardziej przypomina mandale niż kule ale o to chodziło została zaczerpnięta z filmu "Doktor Strange". *Z kolei poza w DoL pochodzi od klasycznej Karmy z gry "League of Legends". *"Defenders of Light" jest jak dotąd jedyną "przemianą" w której tatuaż na czole Jamyang zmienia swój kształt (z kwiatu lotosu na pięcioramienną gwiazdę). *Jeden z cytatów w sekcji "niezapomniane cytaty" pochodzi od Fenghuangów z gry " Eldarya", zaś pierwszy cytat w sekcji "niezapomniane cytaty" to lekko zmienione (naprawdę lekko, jeden wyraz) słowa Zenyatty z gry "Overwatch". Wiele cytatów Jamyang nawiązuje do cytatów tej postaci albo są nimi. *Drugi fragment cytatu "Śmierć jest jedyną drogą prowadzącą do narodzin (...)" jest lekko zmienionym cytatem Genjiego z wyżej wspomnianej gry ("W obliczu śmierci dowiesz się kim naprawdę jesteś"). Nie lubię Genjiego ale cytat ładny i pasujący do Jam. *Strój do serii "Gods Among Monsters" jest inspirowany skórką pt. "Devi" należącą do Symmetry z wyżej wspomnianej gry. *Jej strój w serii "Freaky field trip" także jest zainspirowany kreacją z wyżej wspomnianej gry - "Łowczyni Yeti" która należy do Mei. Biografia skrócona Jamyang narodziła się w Tybecie, jako drugie już dziecko pewnego małżeństwa hodowców i handlowców. Jako drugie, gdyż dobre trzy lata wcześniej, urodził się jej brat. Rodzina dziewczyny może i biedna, ale w zwyczaju miała cotygodniowe wypady w góry. Jamyang dorastała w bardzo ciepłym gronie rodzinnym. Dziewczyna ze swojego domu rodzinnego wyniosła naprawdę wiele cennych wartości. Pewnego dnia, dziewczyna wraz z bratem postanowiła wybrać się w góry. Mimo lekkich chmur na niebie, brat przekonywał Jamyang że pogoda im sprzyja. Niestety. Jak bardzo się mylił. Kiedy rodzeństwo znalazło się już na dobrej wysokości, zaskoczyła ich lawina. Brat nastolatki w przypływie impulsu zepchnął siostrę w dół, licząc na uratowanie jej życia, sam zginął pod śniegiem. Jakby tego było mało, Jjmyang może i była bezpieczna ale...nie całkiem. Je prawą nogę przygniótł ogromny kamień. Pkakała i krzyczała, domyślając się że brat poświęcił swoje życie. Próbowała wyciągnąć swoją nogę z pod ciężaru dwu tonowego kamienia, lecz je wysiłki były bezskuteczne. Po kilku dniach, i wielu godzin męczarni oraz bólu Jamyang sama wyzionęła ducha z wyczerpania. (Nie)życie jako duch początkowo nie było dla Jamyang łaskawe a jej płacze i wrzaski na nic się zdawały. Wiele czasu minęło, zanim dziewczyna pogodziła się z nową sytuacją lecz kiedy to nastąpiło, dziewczyna zrozumiała że sama chciałaby pomagać innym w szukaniu miejsca na świecie. Jamyang za cel obrała aobie odnalezienie rodziny, lecz nie było jej to dane. Jakiś czas później, podczas błąkania się po górach duch trafił na Serie '''Basic *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Marzec 2018. Jamyang ID.jpg|Oficjalny art Jamyang ubrana jest w zwiewną, sięgającą końca ud, biało - różowo - żółtą sukienkę, w pasie spiętą orzecowym paseczkiem, z złotymi zakończeniami. W miejscu dekoltu, oraz na rękawkach, sukienka wyszyta jest falbankami. Szyję dziewczyny zdobi srebtny naszyjnik przedstawiający kwiat lotosu. Na nogach upiorka ma białe skarpety, a jej buty to czarno - brzowe japonki. Lewą dłoń duszki zdobi szara bransoletka. Włosy nastolatki są rozpuszczone, sięgają jej ud a fryzura ozdobiona została spinkamiwyszytymi białym tiulem. Makijaż Jamyang to szare cienie i różowa szminka. Dodatkowo, dołączono do niej małą torebeczkę barwy orzechu. 'True Tarot' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Marzec 2018. *'Karta' - XXI (Świat). Jamyang TT.jpg|Oficjalny art Jamyang ubrana jest w delikatą nieco kusą tunikę białej barwy. Włosy dziewczyny zostały zaczesane na jej lewe ramię, a we fryzurze ma granatową opaskę z liczbą "XXI" (Rzymskie 21). Zarówno prawą jak i lewą dłoń upiorki zdobią bransoletki z perełek, buty dussycy to białe balerinki. Na makijaż Jamyang składają się szare cienie oraz różana pomadka. Dodatkowo, dołączono do niej ogromną na całą wysokość postaci, okrągłą "ramkę" w barwach granatu, czerwieni oraz żółci. Fakturą "ramka" przypomina wieniec laurowy, lub warkocz. 'Gaudlilicious' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Marzec 2018. Jamyang G.jpg|Oficjalny art Włosy duszycy zostały skrócone do jej ramion i mocno pofalowane. Głowę dziewczyny zdobi biały kapelusz, przepasany żółtą wstęgą. Ubrana jest w sięgającą połowy ud, bogato zdobioną, kolorową białą sukienkę, bez ramiączek. Wzory na kreacji to kolorowe koła, w pasie dziewczyna ma związany kawałek białego materiału, a dół sukienki jest obszyty biało - czarnymi falbankami. Buty Jamyang to orzechowe baletinki, na liliowo - miętowej podeszwie. Na makijaż upiorki składają się: żółte cienie oraz czarna pomadka. 'Geek Chic' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Marzec 2018. Jamyang NN.jpg|Oficjalny art Dziewczyna ubrana jest w krótką, sięgającą pępka, przy dekolcie ozdobioną czarną muchą granatową bluzkę ze wzorem przedstawiającym niebiesko - zielone klocki niczym w grze "Tetris" oraz sięgającą do połowy ud dopasowaną do bluski spódniczkę. Buty dziewczyny, dopasowane do kreacji są wiązane, a ich język ma białą barwę. Na twarzy Jamyang znajdują się okulary w lekkiej, prostokątnej czarnej oprawce. Włosy dziewczyny zostały rozpuszczone i sięgają do ud. 'Scarlivy Ever After' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Kwiecień 2019. Jamyang wystepuje w tej serii jako dobra czarodziejka bądź wróżka. Strój utrzymany jest w "klimatach" postaci. Składają się na niego biała sukienka sięgająca ziemii, która przepasana jest złotym materiałem z złotymi frędzelkami. CDN 'Defenders of Light' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Kwiecień 2018. *'Kolor' - Złoty. *'Broń' - kule energii. *'Towarzysz' - Dawa. Jamyang DoL.jpg Jamyang DoL szkic.jpg Bronie do DoL cz.1.jpg|Broń Włosy Jamyang zostały wyprostowane na końcach i ozdobione złotym ombre. Dziewczyna ma na sobie krótką do połowy ud, mleczno białą sukienkę z dekoltem, do której został przyszyty "pas" bordowego materiału pokryty wzorami podobnymi do tych z jej tatuaży. Wokół bioder ma przewiazany pół przeźroczysty pas materiału, który utrzymuje materiał okrywający sukienkę. Buty duszycy są na bardzo cieńkiej, czarnej podeszwie, przypominają trochę japonki. Na jej makijaż składają się: beżowe cienie i brzoskwiniono-brązowa szminka. 'Game monsters' *'Postać' - Zenyatta *'Gra' - "Overwatch" *'Data wydania' - Lipiec 2018. Jamyang GM.jpg|Oficjalny art Włosy Jamyang zostały całkowicie wyprostowanie i schowane tak, by było widać jak najmniejszą ilość kosmyków. Jej twarz w 2/3 pokrywa "maska" na wzór twarzy omnika. W miejscu czoła kzdobiona jest pojedyńczymi, szmaragdowymi okręgami, przypominającymi światełka - wzór tworzy kwadrat. Dziewczyna ma na sobie fragmenty "zbroi", mające na celu upodobnić ją do mechanizmu. Pokrywają one 1/3 szyji, nogi, stopy oraz ręce i dłonie w całości. Prócz tego, Jamyang ubrana jest w czerwono-brązową szatę przewiązaną wokół klatki piersiowej, która odsłania nieco opancerzony tors dziewczyny oraz szerokie, luźniejsze na dole, złoto-żółte spodnie. Wokół bioder ma związany długi, zdobiony u góry frędzlami pas czerwonego materiału. Jej obuwie to brązowe sandały zakładane niczym japonki. Jedyny element makijażu u Jamyang to dopasowana do koloru "maski" pomadka. Dodatkowo wokół szyi Jamyang krąży sześc szaro-zielonych kul na wzór "kul harmonii" - broni Zenyatty. 'San Diego Comic Coon International' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Lipiec 2018. Jamyang SDCCI.jpg|Oficjalny art Jamyang SDCCI 3.jpg|Rysunek a la lalka z poprawioną kreacją i płaszczem. Jamyang SDCCI - 4.jpg|Kojarzycie te dodatkowe arty co są zwykle z boku pudełka? no to coś takiego. Włosy Jamyang są skrócone do brody, ulizane a grzywka zaczesana symetrycznie. Część włosów została spięta w kok, w którym znajdują się dwie ozdoby - jedna na wzór słońca, druga zaś księżyca. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w długą do ziemii, czarno-szaro-xłotą sukienkę z rozkloszowanym i nieco postrzępionym dołem, a na to założoną ma dopasowaną do sukienki narzutkę ozdobioną dodatkowo motywem gwiażdzistego nieboskłonu. Przy szyji sukienka została ozdobiona ogromnym, złotym kołnierzem na którym można zobaczyć także szarą muchę, prawdopodobnie część sukienki. Jamyang nie posiada obuwia, zamiast niego ma wokół kostek złote bransolety. Wokoł postaci lewitują sobie ozdoby - osiem kul na wzór planet układu słonecznego. Jej makijaż to jedynie szare cienie i dopasowana do odcienia skóry Jamyang pomadka. 'Scary in The Rain' *'Linia: '''Scary in The rain *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu:' *'Numer modelu:' Susumu i Jamyang SITR.jpg|Oficjalny art Włosy Jamyang są rozpuszczone i opadają na jej ramiona. Dziewczyna ma na sobie zwiewna, biała sukienkę z falbankami i kwiecistym motywem o rubinowej barwie. Sukienka sięga delikatnie za kolana dziewczyny. Na kreację ma założoną narzutkę przeciwdeszczową. Obuwie Tybetanki to sięgające kolan pastelowo niebieskie kalosze. Na jej makijaż składają się - jasna, przeźroczysta pomadka oraz szare cienie do powiek. W dwu paku z Susumu Ishikawą. 'Gods Among Monsters' *'Data wydania''' - Październik 2018. *'Bóg' - Kali Jamyamg GAM.jpg Włosy Jamyang są proste, siegają do jej pasa. Na głowie Jamyang ma fantazyjną złotą, wysadzaną klejnotami ozdobę na wzór korony. Dziewczyna ma na sobie czerwono-różowo- złoty biustonosz odsłaniający brzuch oraz dopasowaną kolorystyczne krótką spódniczkę. W pasie Jamyang ma spięty łańcuch wykonany z czasek, a wokół szyji ma związany naszyjnik wykonany z kości i złota. Dziewczyna nie posiada obuwia, jedynie wokół kostek ma spiete złote, masywne bransolety z łańcuszkiem. Nie posiada także makijażu. W tle postaci widać ręce wykonane ze złotego pyłu i ułożone symetrycznie na wzór płatków kwiatu lotosu. 'Basic v. 2' Jamyang IDND.jpg Włosy Jamyang - ofalowane i nieco skrócone, sięgają lekko poniżej jej łopatek. Fryzurę zdobią granatowe, kuliste apinki, a uszy przebite są szerokimi, biało-niebieskimi kolczykami. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w siegającą powyżej kolan, białą, koronkową sukienkę z długimi aż do dłonii rękawami. Na ramiona ma założoną pół przeźroczystą narzutkę wykończoną niebieskimi koralikami. Wokół szyji Jamyamg ma założone dwa naszyjniki - jeden, mniejszy i jednokolorowowy przedstawiający kwiat lotosu oraz drugi - szerszy, złożony z niebiesko-białych korali. Jej buty to pantofelki o orzechowej barwie, nie posiada makijażu lecz paznokcie duszycy zostały pomalowane na złotawy kolor. 'Lunar New Year' Jamyang LNY.jpg Włosy Jamyang spięte są w dwa małe koczki na wysokości jej brody, zaś grzywka zaczesana symetrycznie. Dwa pojedyncze kosmyki włosów zwisają jej na klatkę piersiową. Fryzurę zdobi diadem z różowymi kryształkami. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w długą, różowo-złotą spódnicę oraz białą bluzkę o orientalnym kroju. Jamyang ma na sobie także bolerko z długimi, wykończonymi złotymi niteczkami rękawami. Pod dekoltem dziewczyna ma związany żółty pasek. Nie widać butów Jamyang, lecz są to brązowe klapki. Jej uszy zdobią ogromne złote kolczyki, zaś paznokcie pomalowane zostały na złoty kolor. 'Freaky Field trip' Jamyang FFT.jpg Jamyang FFT art.jpg Jamyang ubrana jest w strój do wspinaczki górskiej. Składają się na niego grube, przeciwdeszczowe spodnie, biały, nieprzemakalny płaszcz wykończony puszkiem oraz wzorkami a pod szyją ma związany ciepły, niebieski szal. Na głowę Jamyang ma założony kaptur który także jest wykończony szarym puchem, na samym środku nakrycia głowy umieszczone jest piórko. Twarz dziewczyny zakrywają gogle w szarej oprawie. Jamyang ma na sobie także czarno-srebrne trapery sięgające pod kolana. Ręce dziewczyny zakrywają czarne, zimowe rękawice, a na plecach założony ma szary plecak turystyczny z przymocowanymi ozdobami na sznurku, jedną z tych ozdób są dzwoneczki. W ręku Jamyang trzyma jasnobrązową mapę przewiązaną czarną tasiemką. 'Dead Tired' Jamyang DT.jpg Piżama Jamyang składa się z białego podkoszulka ozdobionego kolorowymi perełkami oraz falbanką a także czarnych, prostych spodni wykończonych białymi pasami. Spodnie sięgają nieco nad kostki. W pasie Jamyang ma spięty niebiesko-szary materiał który podobnie jak koszulkę zdobią perełki. Włosy Jamyang są w lekkim nieładzie i zdobią je trzy, kolorowe spinki. Na nadgarstek ma założoną bransoletkę z zegarkiem. Buty dziewczyny to wkładane na stopy czarne klapki z białą podeszwą. Pochodzenie thumb|left|220px Tybet – Kraina historyczna w Azji obejmująca Wyżynę Tybetańską i jej przyległości, obecnie w większości w granicach Chin. Tybet dawniej składał się z trzech prowincji (Amdo, Kham, Ü-Cang) i miał powierzchnię około 2,5 mln km². Tybet położony jest na średniej wysokości około 4000-5000 metrów nad poziomem morza. Od południa i zachodu jest ograniczony przez Himalaje, Karakorum oraz masyw Pamiru, od północy przez Kunlun, Ałtyn-tag oraz Qilian Shan. Rozciągłość równoleżnikowa Tybetu wynosi około 2500 km. Na jego terenie biorą początek takie wielkie rzeki jak Jangcy, Brahmaputra, Indus, Mekong, Irawadi oraz mniejsze – Saluin, Satledź, Kali Gandaki, Trisuli, Manas-czʽu, Subansuri. Stolicą Tybetu jest Lhasa. Tybetańczycy posługują się językiem tybetańskim, w większości są buddystami, mają wielowiekową kulturę i tradycję. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|290pxDuch – w folklorze ludowym i według spirytystów ludzka istota, żyjąca po śmierci fizycznej ciała człowieka, bytująca w świecie pozamaterialnym. Zgodnie z doktryną spirytyzmu duchy żyją w świecie niewidzialnym, znajdującym się poza czasoprzestrzenią świata materialnego; w innym wymiarze bytowania są wszędzie, przesyłają komunikaty za pośrednictwem mediów lub bezpośrednio. Według tej koncepcji duch i dusza są synonimami. Duchy mają się manifestować przez osobę żyjącą (medium), zmieniając jej wygląd (transfiguracja) i wagę dzięki mieszaniu fluidów, lub przemawiając i wykonując inne czynności za pośrednictwem medium. Ponadto mają się komunikować w sposób widzialny poprzez dźwięki, dotyk, hałas, zapach, poruszanie przedmiotów, pismo, rysunek, muzykę itp. Galeria Mandala Jamyang.jpg|Mandala insporowana Jamyang. Jamyang ID.jpg Jamyang portret.jpg Jamyang szkic by Rochi.jpg Jamyang skullette projekt.jpg|Projekt skullette, którego żal mi wywalać Bo to zawsze kilka bajtów na stronie więcej Jamyang szkic basica.jpg Jamyang z herbatką szkic.jpg SzkiceOCek.jpg Jamyang ID new.jpg Moodboard Jamyang by Rochi.jpeg|Moodboard inspirowany Jamyang chibi art.jpg|Chibi Jamyang chibi art 2.jpg Sunita i Jamyang chibi.jpg|chibi z Sunitą Jamyang szkic Rochi.jpg JamyangSzkicTwarzyZnowu.jpg Jamyang chibi 3.jpg Chibi szkic - Sunita i Jamyang na chmurze.jpg Mała Jamyang.jpg|W wieku dziesięciu lat Chibi szkic - Jamyang na chmurze.jpg Jamyang basic poza 2 - na lekcji szkic.jpg Jamyang symbol lotos.jpg Jamyang - ozdoba.jpg Chmurki - Sunita,Nish,Hyeon i Jamyang.jpg Halloween 2018 - Jamyang art.jpg Jamyang Halloweeen 2018 - wersja nie chibi.jpg Jamyang święta 2018 koncept.jpg Jamyang & Sonam szkic.jpg Halloween 2018 art by Rochi.jpg Jamyamg szkicznowu.jpg Jamyang w jakiejś sukience z dziwną fryzurą szkic.jpg JamyangSzkiceł.jpg Jamyang Anime style 1.jpg Jamyang ND ID.jpg|Nowy basic Jamyang ND szkoc twarzy.jpg Jasumu szkic by Rochi.jpg Jamyang - Gwiazdka 2018.jpg|Gwiazdka 2018 Jakyang z kwiatkami.jpg Jamyang ozdoba.jpg|Odnowiona ozdoba z aktualnym designem postaci. Jamyang IDND.jpg Jamyang w prostych włosach.jpg|Młoda Jamyang w jeszcze prostych włosach. Podsumowanie relacji Dae-Junga i Jamyang - szkic.jpg|Podsumowanie relacji z Dae-Jungiem. Jam.jpg Jamyang Walentynki 2019.jpg Wiosna 2019 Jamyang.jpg J&J.jpg Szkkceł z nudów.jpg Jamyang NDIDr.jpg Jam ID.jpg Jamyang poprawione ID.jpg Stroje Jamyang TT.jpg|True Tarot (XXI - Świat) Jamyang NN.jpg|Geek Chic Jamyang G.jpg|Gaudilicious Jamyang GoC.jpg Jamyang i Sunita FDOS.jpg|First day of school Jamyang GM.jpg|Game Monsters Grupowy art do serii Game Monsters by Rochi.jpg|Grupowy art do serii "Game Monsters" Susumu i Jamyang SITR.jpg Jamyang SDCCI.jpg|San Diego Comic Con International Jamyang SDCCI szkic.jpg|San Diego Comic Con International - drugi art, szkic Jamyang SDCCI 3.jpg Jamyang SDCCI - 4.jpg Jamyang SD chibi.jpg Jam SDCCI inna poza.jpg Jamyang FDOS.jpg Susumu i Jamyang H.jpg|Horristmas Jamyamg GAM.jpg|Gods among Monsters Jamyang ZnowuRStrój.jpg Jamyang w płaszczu szkic.jpg|W zimowym płaszczu. Zimowy strój dla Jamyang.jpg|Zimowe ubranie Jamyang DoL.jpg|Defenders of Light. Jamyang DoL szkic portretowy.jpg|Szkic DoL IKolejnaIluDoDOL.jpg|Bawimy się w otwieranie portalu. Bronie do DoL cz.1.jpg DoL NH plakat.jpg JamDoLZJakimśMagicznymOkręgiem.jpg|"Mapka" DoL. DoL group art 2.jpg Jamyang&Ratna DoL szkiceł.jpg Jamyang LNY.jpg|Lunar new year JamyangNieWiemJakaSeria.jpg Jamyang DT.jpg|Dead Tired Jamyang inny codzienny.jpg|Inny podstawowy Jamyang FFT.jpg|Freaky field trip Jamyang FFT art.jpg Jamyang zima 2019.jpg|Strój z okazji Zimy w 2019 roku. Od innych Jamyang Skullette by A.G.png|Skullette od Amity.Gala JamyangSimsy.png|W simsach od Liścia JamyangSimsytwarz.png|Twarz simowej Jamyang od Liścia Jamyang moodboard.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany od Liścia Jamyang by Esterwa.jpg|od Est Jamyang by A.G.jpg|od Amity.Gali Meta timeline *'2016 (?)' - Rochi Po naoglądaniu się reklamy Totka o dolinie Katmandu, która tak naprawdę jest w Nepalu, czego głupia nie wiedziała ale ćśś i Doktora Strange'a Marvela pragnie stworzyć OC, pochodzącą z środkowej Azji, obfitującą w zdobione tatuaże z henny. *'16.03.18' - wnioski Rochi'Octaviji o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Jamyang Kwin Kyaoe, ujawniony zostaje wygląd oraz rasa postaci. *'Ten sam dzień marca' - Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Jamyang oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. *'21.03.18' - Jamyang zostaje opublikowana jako strona. Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Tybet Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija